Y
by dityanicchi
Summary: Misaki dicuri darinya, Saruhiko hanya ingin mengambilnya kembali walau dengan cara yang menyakitkan. SaruMi.


**Disclaimer : GoRa & GoHands**

 **untuk adegan yang sama, dialog nggak sesuai dengan manga/anime**

.

.

Dulu, Saruhiko suka sekali melihat Misaki tertawa. Rasanya ada guyuran air sungai sejuk memayungi hatinya yang gersang. Damai sekali. Saruhiko ingin menikmati tawa itu selamanya.

Dan dia tahu keinginannya terlalu naïf.

Misaki serupa kembang api, meledak-ledak dimana-mana. Berisik namun indah, mengejutkan dan menyenangkan. Misaki adalah magnet yang menarik mata siapa pun yang mendekat. Tak terkecuali bagi sang Raja Merah.

Dunianya berubah dalam kedipan mata. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, dan Misaki lepas darinya terlalu mudah. Dulu begitu sederhana, hanya ada Misaki dan dirinya. Sekarang di setiap sudut ruang peribadinya, Saruhiko melihat anggota Homra perlahan-lahan masuk dengan lancang, mengambil Misaki darinya. Bagi Saruhiko Misaki adalah segalanya. Dan jika Misaki pergi, apa lagi yang tersisa?

 _Misaki tak pernah mengerti._

Suatu kali, di malam yang ke-sekian bagi mereka di _flat_ kecil pinggir kota, Misaki berkata tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Saruhiko… kupikir Mikoto- _san_ itu keren sekali."

Mikoto Suoh. Merah. Mikoto- _san_. Raja Merah. Benci, benci. Seorang pencuri tidak bisa disebut keren. _Dia mencurimu dariku, Misaki._

"Hm."

Misaki berguling diatas ranjang, menghujam punggung Saruhiko yang duduk membelakanginya dengan tatapan super tajam. "Dia sudah menyelamatkan kita, tahu! Kita yang dulu, yang tidak punya tujuan. Berkat Mikoto- _san_ aku bisa melihat tujuanku dengan jelas."

Saruhiko berharap Misaki tidak melihat ekspresi lelahnya, kesal yang membunuhnya pelan-pelan. "Memangnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Tentu saja menjadi tangan kanan Mikoto- _san_! Bukankah itu keren sekali, Saru? Kau bisa jadi tangan kirinya! _Yoshaaaa_! Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Misaki tertawa. Lepas, matanya penuh akan asa. Tetapi Saruhiko tidak suka. Kali ini tidak ada sungai sejuk yang menelusup halus ke hatinya, yang ada hanya lelehan lava, membakar dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Misaki."

"Apa?"

Saruhiko tidak tahan. Segalanya hancur menjadi arang karena Mikoto Suoh. Ia dan Misaki lebih dekat dari seruas jari, tetapi rasanya hati mereka terpisahkan samudera berpalung. Dulu tidak seperti ini. Dulu Misaki hanya membagi cahayanya pada Saruhiko, hanya padanya.

"Kau mau tahu apa tujuanku?"

Tatapan Misaki berubah antusias, "Apa? Apa?"

"Pergi dari _flat_ ini."

Waktu bergeming. Beku bersama rembulan dan senyuman Misaki yang pudar.

.

.

Misaki tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi setelahnya. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, meski mereka tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Seharusnya Saruhiko merasa frustasi. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Namun mendapati kenyataan bahwa Misaki menatapnya jauh lebih lama dari biasanya membuat sudut-sudut bibir Saruhiko tertarik ke atas.

Rasanya Saruhiko ingin tertawa kencang. _Ah, Misaki. Benar, benar seperti itu._

Sungguh aneh. Ketika Saruhiko berada tepat di pelupuk mata, Misaki tidak dapat melihat dia. Tapi saat Saruhiko memilih untuk menghilang, Misaki malah mencarinya mati-matian. Lucu sekali. _Misaki, lucu sekali sampai-sampai dadaku berdenyut sakit._

Saat Saruhiko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _flat_ mereka, ia juga meninggalkan Homra dan Misaki-nya. Semua sudah terencana. Jika Misaki pikir Saruhiko tetap bertahan di Homra hanya karena dirinya, maka ia salah besar. Saruhiko sudah muak. Misaki harus tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan separuh jiwa.

Jadi ketika Misaki menariknya kasar memasuki gang sempit yang bau, Saruhiko diam saja.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Saru?"

"Apanya?"

Misaki menarik kerah pakaiannya, Saruhiko merasa perutnya melilit karena terlalu senang. "Jangan pura-pura! Kenapa kau memasuki _Blue Clan_ , hah?! Kau ini bagian dari Homra!"

"Bagian mana dariku yang kuberikan untuk Homra, Misaki?"

Mendecih, Misaki menarik kerah pakaian Saruhiko ke samping, menunjukkan lambang yang ia puja-puja. "Ini. Bagian ini. Kau tidak lupa, 'kan, Saru? Kita membuatnya bersama-sama, menjerit bersama, tertawa setelahnya. Kau tidak lupa… 'kan?"

Suka sekali. Ekspresi kecewa Misaki, dan pantulan dirinya di mata Misaki. Hanya Saruhiko. _Betul, Misaki. Seperti itulah seharusnya._ Tidak ada Mikoto Suoh, tidak ada Homra. Hanya ada Saruhiko. _Ya, Misaki. Benar seperti itu._

"Lambang ini, maksudmu?"

Saruhiko tertawa. Gila. Ia tahu itu. Semua salah Misaki. Ia begini karena Misaki. Tak apa disebut gila jika itu Misaki. Saruhiko menggerakkan tangan, membentuk api dan mengarahkannya pada lambang merah di dekat selangka. Misaki terperangah, rasa senang dalam diri Saruhiko tumpah ruah.

"Ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, Misakiii!"

 _Ya. Benar._

 _Begitulah seharusnya._

 _Tatap aku, Misaki. Hanya aku. Fushimi Saruhiko. Aku yang mencintaimu, Misaki. Lihat aku. Lihat aku, lihat aku lihataku—_

— _dengan penuh kebencian._

.

.

Saruhiko tidak pernah menyesal, sekali pun tidak. Semua perkiraannya tepat dan rasanya semua ini begitu konyol. _Sesuatu baru disadari berharga ketika menghilang._ Itu terlampau benar.

"Kubunuh kau, _Kusosaru_!"

Misaki tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Coba saja, Miisaaakiii!"

Berlari, saling mengejar. Begini terus selamanya pun Saruhiko rela. Misaki yang marah memusatkan seluruh perhatian padanya. _Ah, sungguh menyenangkan._ Permainan ini akan terus berlanjut, sampai salah satu dari mereka memilih untuk mengalah dan mengungkap apa yang selama ini tak terucap.

Pedang dan _skateboard_ beradu. Merah dan biru saling menerkam.

 _Akulah yang mencintaimu, Misaki. Jadi jangan berpaling dariku._

Misaki menggeram kesal, lawannya tertawa puas. Saruhiko kembali mengayunkan pedang dan Misaki balas menangkis dengan _skateboard_. Api mereka berpendar, Saruhiko mundur teratur kemudian menyerang seperti kilat. Misaki terkesiap, baru tersadar ada luka sayat di lengannya.

"Akh!"

Misaki terjatuh, mengerang pilu memegangi lengannya yang berdarah-darah. Saruhiko menyarungkan senjatanya, berbalik agar tidak terlanjur bersimpati.

"Sampai nanti, Misaki." Ia berjalan menjauh, menghilang di balik gedung kota.

Di akhir pertarungan mereka itu, sayangnya, Saruhiko melewatkan genangan air di sudut mata Misaki.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

 _SaruMi terlalu cute. Ah, cute banget. Sialaaannn cute banget sialaaann gemes sendiri assadsgdshgdkah_

 _Saya pecinta love-hate relationship dan SaruMi mewujudkan fantasi saya dengan sempurna umumumumumu saya cinta kaliaaaannnn / terusin aja kucing-kucingannya yaaaa /dilempar/_

.

.

Hujan turun.

Di atas gedung kota yang senggang, Misaki berdiri tegak menantang langit, membiarkan tubuhnya basah.

"Yata- _saaaan_ , cepat kembali! Kau terlalu banyak mengambil pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini, setidaknya istirahatlah!" Kamamoto berteriak dengan payung di tangannya.

Misaki tak berbalik, "Nanti saja. Kau pergilah lebih dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Pergi."

Kamamoto merengut khawatir. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa seringkali Misaki membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian, saat dimana ia memadamkan cahayanya, saat ia menjadi lemah.

"Yata- _san_ …"

Misaki membenci hujan, itu mengingatkannya pada Saruhiko. Saruhiko yang pergi, yang membiarkannya dibunuh kesepian. Saruhiko lupa kalau Misaki telah terbiasa bersamanya. Sejak ia pergi, Misaki tak pernah tidur dengan benar. Sejak ia pergi, Misaki tak pernah tertawa dengan cara yang sama.

Sejak Saruhiko pergi, Misaki ikut mati.

Hujan semakin deras, tubuh Misaki bergetar. Ia memeluk dirinya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidak meloloskan isakan menyedihkan.

 _Kau lah yang tidak mengerti, Saru._

" _Baka_ …"

Tetesan air langit menyamarkan tetesan air matanya, lebur menjadi satu, mengalir bersama riak anak-anak sungai.


End file.
